


It's Just Us

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [16]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Godfrey and Madeleine learn their fate, a week after Liam and Riley rescue Luca. A bold declaration is made and its time for Cordonia to turn a new page.





	It's Just Us

Liam pulls me out of the courtroom, giant smiles on both of our faces. Godfrey sentenced to serve 984 years in solitary confinement, while Madeleine, banished. No money, status or title and any Cordonian citizen found to be helping her, would be charged with treason. It felt like a victory, like something that had been laying in wait. I stop, pulling Liam back to me.

“Can we just take a moment?” I ask

“Of course, my love” Liam grins “You may have all of my moments”

A small laugh escapes from my lips even though I try to fight the urge to laugh at him. He’s just so adorable, planting a kiss on his lips and we head back towards the palace entrance. I’m surprised, tugging Liam’s arm a bit, when I see the swarm of press.

“Are they all here for the trial?” I ask, puzzled

“That and something else a little birdie sang about this morning” Liam grins

“And what would that be?” I ask

Liam grins, pulling me into the entryway of the palace. The press snapping photos as Liam places a hand on my waist, kissing me before kneeling down and kissing my stomach. My cheeks flush a deep red, my face hot enough to cook an egg on, by his bold display. My hand instinctively goes to the side of his face. Gently caressing the man I love so much. The press are in a frenzy, with the news that I’m expecting. Liam smiles up at me, a tear in his eye and leans back, still kneeling.

“Riley, the moment I saw you at the ball, to the moment I saw our son, to every moment in between and after, has led us here…” Liam grins, a tear falling from his eye as he pulls a small, red box from his blazer jacket “You, Luca and this baby, are my life. Riley, you make my world technicolor again and I have been waiting a very, very long time to ask you this question. So, Riley McEwan, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?”

My head screams yes but the words don’t make it out of my lips in time. I bob my head up and down, tears now streaming down my own face. It isn’t until Liam stands and slides the ring onto my finger, that

“Yes! Liam Yes! Yes! Yes! A Million times Yes!” escapes me excitedly

Liam loops his arms around my waist, lifting me into a kiss and spinning me around. He gently sets me back down, this moment perfect and thanks to Liam, captured forever. He presses his thumbs to either of my cheeks, wiping away my tears, both of us with giant grins on our faces. I wipe his face with my own thumbs, before we turn back to the press. Walking hand in hand up to Ana De Luca, who is still delighted as ever to see us together.

“Good morning Your Majesty and Lady Riley” Ana smiles

“Good Morning, Miss. De Luca” Liam grins

“Good Morning” I say softly, holding on to Liam’s arm

“So first things first, congratulations to Lady Riley!” Ana smiles warmly

“Thank you” We both say at the same time

“I don’t want to take up too much time, but Cordonia is curious to know, is Luca excited to have a sibling?” Ana asks, turning his microphone towards us

“We are actually on our way to tell him now, but knowing Luca it will be exciting news for him as well” I smile warmly

“I couldn’t have said it better” Liam grins

“One other question, now that you’re engaged. Does this mean a big, royal wedding is in Cordonia’s future?” Ana asks, a big smile on her face

Liam’s expression softens as he turns to look towards me.

“Yes. We want the people to be a part of our wedding, as much as we do our lives. This is the beginning of a new start.” I say, smiling at Ana

Ana puts her microphone down, her eyes a bit misty.

“Off the record for a moment” She smiles “Thank you, Lady Riley. You have truly breathed a new life into Cordonia. We are all looking forward to supporting you. And as you know, we all adore Luca.”

I look to Liam, who nods, before I lean forward. Giving Ana De Luca a small, one armed hug. The press respecting our moment and not snapping pictures.

“I always did like you” She whispers in my ear, before we break the hug

“It’s always a pleasure to see you, Ms. De Luca” Liam smiles, as he laces his fingers with mine.

As we turn, I lean into Liam as he leads me towards a limo. The driver steps around the car, opening the door for us. I pause, before turning to him.

“Hello, I am Lady Riley” I say extending my hand

“Lovely to meet you Lady Riley, my name is Adam” The driver smiles

I smile back, a small nod before climbing into the limo. Liam slides in next to me, wrapping me up in his embrace,

“So how come there wasn’t a trial for Justin?” I ask

“Justin fled by boat into Italy. Considering rulings there are much harsher, we figured we’d let the Italians teach him a thing for two” Liam grins, kissing my cheek

I relax my head on his shoulder, allowing the feeling of bliss to wash over me in this moment.

“Wait, you never told me where exactly we are going” I say, sitting up straighter to look at Liam

“We’re going to get married” Liam smirks

“Yes, I know. But where are we going now?” I ask

“We’re going to get married” Liam repeats

-

The limo pulls to a stop on a secluded beach. A few patches of grass before it breaks away to sand and water. I’m surprised by the amount of people. I spot Olivia and Drake, cozy by a tree, where they probably think they won’t be seen. Kaya and Brenna run by in little flower girl dresses, flower crowns in their hair. Savannah’s trailing them with her cell phone out, making me laugh. And then Luca walks up to the limo, as Adam opens the door.

“Mama, you’re a bit under dressed” he smirks at me, more and more like his father everyday

He holds out his hand to me and I follow him past the beach, to a tent. One blue and one white. The blue tent marked with ‘MR’ and the white tent marked with ‘MRS’. I lean down, giving Luca a kiss, watching him as he walks away, as handsome as ever in his suit. I enter the white tent and walk right into Hana’s embrace.

“Hello you” She smiles at me “Liam dropped your dress off this morning, I took it out at the waist a tiny bit, since he bought the dress week ago. You’re gonna look gorgeous”

“Thank you, Hana” I wrap her in a tight hug

“Is everyone decent?” Gabriel says through the tent

Hana and I giggle, as we pull apart from the hug.

“Of course, come in” I say laughing

Hana pats my shoulder, before smiling at Gabriel and leaving.

“So, you’ve had an eventful few weeks. When did you plan on filling me in?” Gabriel smirks at me

“I’m sorry, Gabriel. We really haven’t had a moment to ourselves since we arrived here” I smile at him

“I have something for you. I think it will cover your bases. It’s old, new to you, borrowed for your wedding but you’re welcome to keep it and its blue.” Gabriel smiles, as he pulls a small black bag from his pants pocket. “It was your grandmothers. I gave it to her on her birthday, after we had gone on several dates.”

The necklace is beautiful, a simple, silver chain, with a small, blue turtle dangling in the middle. The blue gem almost looks like water, it causes me to suck in a deep breath of air, as I feel the tears pooling in my eyes.

“She’d love it here” I whisper, as Gabriel clasps the necklace around my neck

“She did love the water” he says, clearing his throat

“Thank you, Gabriel. For all you did and continued to do for Luca and I.” My face warm “I don’t know where we’d be without you”

Gabriel lets a tear fall from his eye as he pulls me into a hug. I bury my face into his lapel, enjoying this moment, knowing that he will have to fly back home soon.

“Second thing” he pulls back from the hug, wiping his face “I got a letter from the bank, saying my mortgage on the apartment building is paid off.”

“Ah, Liam. I haven’t had a chance to tell you he paid your mortgage and set up and account for you, so you’ll be taken care of. He wasn’t sure how to thank you for taking care of Luca and I all those years.” I say, slightly embarrassed by the lack of communication between us since coming here

“You found yourself a good one, Riley. Just promise me something, yes?” Gabriel says, a seriousness in his voice

“Of course, what is it?” I ask, concern in my voice

“No more running. This man loves you, the way he looks at you and Luca, like he would crumble to ash if anything happened to either of you.” Gabriel says, a soft expression on his face “Just promise, you’ll make this place your home”

“I promise” I smile at Gabriel, he kisses my forehead and turns to leave, sending Hana back in the tent to help me get dressed.

The dress Liam picked out for me is beautiful. It is strapless, with a lace overlay giving the impression of sleeves. The pearl bracelet he gave me all those years ago and a small, pearl headband to match, underneath my veil. As Hana puts some makeup on my face, I take the opportunity to ask who is out there? How did he plan this?

“Hey Hana” I say quietly

“Yes?” Hana answers

“Who is out there?” I ask

“Maxwell and his wife, Bertrand and Savannah and Bartie. Brenna and Kaya are your flower girls. Akiro came too. Gabriel, Olivia, Drake and Regina was invited, but I haven’t seen her arrive yet. Liam wanted for it to be the people your closest to, before you have to plan your Royal Wedding down the road.” Hana smiles “Also, We hadn’t had a chance to tell you, but Maxwell has been taking care of Chance. He’s a little old Corgi man now, but we made him your Dog of Honor”

Hana and I smile at each other,

“Remind me to give Maxwell a large slice of cake later” I laugh

“Promise” Hana giggles

“So last week, when you and I sat down to write my vows. It wasn’t for a later, later date?” I laugh at the memory, as Hana blushes

“I suppose, I wasn’t as clever as I thought I was” Hana smiles “You’re ready to go”

Hana stands, handing me a small, white bouquet of flowers.

“Gabriel is waiting to walk you down the aisle, see you out there” Hana smiles

I turn to look at myself in the mirror. I don’t recognize this woman. She is confident and completely head over in heels in love. There is strength, where there used to be weakness. I turn on my heel, my flats softly thumping along the grass. I exit the tent, Gabriels arm already extended to me.

“Ready?” He winks at me

“I was ready eight years ago” I smile back at him


End file.
